Out Loud
by Abluvion
Summary: " In a town where blood ties are only blood, if you never say your name out loud to anyone,they can never ever call you by it "
1. Say It Out Loud

_This fanfic is sort of based on verses from the songs._

It's about L and possibly another female (yay!) character.

**Better - Regina Spektor ;**

_In a town where blood ties are only blood_

_If you never say your name out loud to anyone_

_They can never ever call you by it__  
_

**Candles - Hey Monday ;**

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

_

* * *

_

L's life was dreadfully tiring.

He had a great many skills and those who knew of him knew this quite well. No knew who he really was; at times he went by the name _Rue Ryuzaki_ but it never felt the same as the name he was given at birth.

He had many acquaintances; he was always surrounded by his people as such. Time and time again the great and almighty L doubted himself, he doubted his thinking process, he doubted his superiority, and he doubted his very being. He used to ask himself many questions; for instance, he tried to convince himself that he did not exist. It didn't work of course; his mind had already figured it out ahead of his body. It was a terrible annoyance for a mind to be so intelligent that it could not function properly for any task. He had tried to play sports once to no avail, his mind could not function in the way it needed to for any kind of physical activity, and his mind took everything too far.

For instance, if he was going for a rebound in basketball, his mind analyzed everything thus defeating the purpose of the game, to enjoy himself, which ultimately led to L's life being extraordinarily dull. Well, minus the thousands of murder cases that he had solved.

There was no doubt that L was not the greatest genius that the world had ever seen, he truly was a miracle among man. There were many that lived there lives to try and become as great as L, many talented children tried day after day in the Wammy house, only two of those children were to be his successors if he was ever killed by his greatest enemy, Kira.

L's life though, had not always been an easy road; nothing had ever just been granted to L, well, other than his superior intelligence.

If we ever tried to take a glimpse at L-, well, we'll call him Rue for now.

If we ever tried to take a glimpse at Rue's younger years, to be precise when he was about 17 years old, just a boy, with no goal other than to grow up and learn to control the knowledge his brain contained.

Rue was an ordinary teenager to most, although now as L he had a different sense of style, wearing a plain white shirt and faded jeans.

But he was not brought up to be a normal child, he was raised in an institute, and to Rue life couldn't have been any more exciting.


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit ; Jessica Simpson**

_There's a game you wanna play,_

_Theres a risk you would like to take,_

_But words can't change what you feel inside,_

_There'll be no going back from here,_

_I'm scared it'll lead to tears._

This chapter is more about the other character, Ai.

I made her up!

*I don't like Jessica Simpson and I've never listened to the song but these lyrics really match Ai.

* * *

Many, many children grew up in that institute; most of them couldn't have been any more content with their surroundings.

Ai was not one of these lucky people; she may have grown up in that pathetic excuse for a home but it was not her home and it never would be.

L, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less; his intelligence led him to believe that everything that took place in that building was for his own good; every lie behind that buildings true meaning was hidden so well that L's mind at a young age could not yet decipher the many faults in the system.

Ai was a doubtful child, she doubted everything, and nothing truly made sense to her, except the thought of freedom, the delicious longing for freedom.

It was like a forbidden fruit for her, she reached for it, only to have it slip further away.

Ai and L had not crossed paths until they had a session together.

It was a rather simple session, play a game of chess while you're connected to a machine.

Ai struggled when they hooked her up to that machine, as she always did but while she struggled she watched a complacent L get hooked up to the machine.

He didn't do anything, he never struggled, but he was never eager to start experiments.

He was simply along for the ride.

Ai hated him for it, how he could live this life and not even care about the outside world.

He was a fool.

A fool with the greatest mind the world had ever seen.


	3. Goddess

Oh, how she moved.

L would watch her as she crossed him in the hall until she was no longer in sight.

Her hips swinging softly from side to side.

Her long, dark hair swinging back and forth, brushing against the small of her back.

She was a goddess to him.

L was curse himself day after day for never speaking to her.

But one could only expect that if they saw the deadly stares she cast his way.

It was like she hated his very being.

But one day, everything changed.

They were to participate in a different kind of experiment that day.

They were to solve a murder case.

It wasn't anything recent though, set back in the early 1950's.

As they sat side by side, staring at the sheets of paper set in front of them L's elbow brushed hers in a completely nonchalant kind of way.

But, because of that seemingly meaningless accident, she exploded in a fit of rage.

She scolded him for a thousand different things.

But he never took his eyes off of her body, the way she used her arms to make a point, how deliciously evil she looked when she yelled at him.

She stormed out of the room only to be ushered back inside.

L then spoke up, uttering words that no one could understand but her.

Her anger disappeared and she slowly sat down.

He had told her that they were watching, and that if she acted out, she would die.

It was a rather extreme way to punish someone, but the rulers of the world could not be angry or dysfunctional.

It wasn't the proper way of doing things.


End file.
